


Be Gentle

by sillyboyblue



Category: Blade Runner (1982)
Genre: Cut just before they fuck, M/M, Rick takes care of Roy, Roy is hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyboyblue/pseuds/sillyboyblue
Summary: Deckard and Roy go North to disappear, but nothing ever goes as planned.





	

They were in a car crash.

They were on their way to the North, but they were stopped before they could even leave the city.

Roy's injuries were worse than Deckard's. His head had hit the window and he was bleeding heavily. Deckard panicked -- what if he had cracked his skull ? He waited for the paramedics to arrive and tried to remember his first-aid lessons. The most important thing was to not touch the injured person. But it was hard not to. Roy was unconscious anyway, so there was not much that he could do.

The paramedics extracted him out of the car and evacuated him on a stretcher. Deckard assured them that he could walk. He did not leave Roy's side.

By miracle, Roy only suffered minor injuries. A few cuts and bruises, and a concussion, but nothing life-threatening. Deckard was there when Roy woke up. The poor replicant felt sick and eventually threw up twice, but otherwise he was fine and lucid. He insisted that they left as soon as possible, despite being very weak still. 

Somehow the staff did not figure out that Roy was not human. They probably thought that a replicant had nothing to do with a blade runner.

The doctor discharged Roy from the hospital on the next day. They took the bus to Deckard's apartment. Neither felt like taking the car.

Deckard asked Roy if he would like to take a bath when they got home, and Roy said that he would love it. 

"Please, come with me, I might hurt myself if I don't take care..."

Deckard ran a warm bath and helped Roy get undressed. He kissed his bruises and guided him to the bath tub.

Deckard soaped Roy's back carefully not to hurt him, then proceeded to wash his hair. The replicant moaned in pleasure and Deckard felt himself harden at the sight of his lover's naked body. Perfect, despite the cuts and bruises. They even turned him on a bit more.

Roy noticed Deckard's intense stare and half-knew the reason.

"What is it, Rick ?"

Deckard clenched his teeth. Fuck, how he loved the sound of his name in Roy's mouth. 

"Do you know how hard you're making me ?"

"Do you know how hard you're making /me/ ?"

Roy got up in the bath tub so that Deckard could get a full view of his body -- and his erection.

"I want you."

Deckard could barely speak. No matter how many times they had done it, he always felt the same fascination.

Roy's heart beat the same as for their very first time. The flame of their love burned bright and long.

"I want you," murmured Roy, "too."

"Too" meant that Roy understood what those words meant, unlike Rachael. 

Deckard got undressed and joined Roy in the bath tub. He began to caress his body and Roy almost pleaded :

"Please, be gentle."

Deckard kissed Roy's neck, then his cheek, then his mouth.

"The most gentle I've ever been."

**Author's Note:**

> This story was supposed to be cute but their instincts took over. Inspired by a RP.


End file.
